onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Skypiea
Skypiea è un'isola che si trova nel cielo, sopra alla Rotta Maggiore. Al posto del Berry la moneta corrente è l'Extol. La maggior parte degli abitanti del mare blu non crede nell'esistenza delle isole del cielo e pertanto nemmeno nell'esistenza di Skypiea. Storia Origini Da un antico disegno presente sulla luna si sa che gli antenanti delle tre popolazioni celesti presentati - nativi di Angel Island, Shandia, e nativi di Bilca - vivevano assieme sulla luna, finchè un giorno si diressero verso la Terra. Le loro vicende successive sono sconosciute. La comparsa di Upper Yard e la guerra Quattrocento anni fa metà dell'isola di Jaya, successivamente chiamata Upper Yard, fu spedita nel cielo da una potentissima Knock Up Stream. Upper Yard, essendo costituito da terriccio, una sostanza mai vista dai nativi di Angel Island, desiderarono così ardentemente quella sostanza che attaccarono gli Shandia finiti in cielo e se ne impossessarono. Calgara, il più forte guerriero Shandia, cadde in battaglia. Per i successivi quattrocento anni le due razze rimasero ostili. Sei anni prima delle vicende attuali, Gan Forr decise di restituire Upper Yard agli Shandia per porre fine alla guerra, ma i suoi tenativi di negoziazione fallirono perchè nel frattempo Ener usurpò il suo ruolo di divinità. Poco più di vent'anni fa i pirati di Roger raggiunsero Skypiea e fecero amicizia con Gan Forr. La tirannia di Ener Sei anni fa Ener raggiunse Skypiea con i suoi uomini dopo aver distrutto la sua isola natale, Bilca. Spodestò Gan Forr si autoproclamò nuova divinità dell'isola. Si insediò ad Upper Yard e sancì che quella terra era una sua proprietà personale a cui era vietato l'accesso a chiunque al di fuori dei suoi sacerdoti e dei suoi servi personali. Da quel momento la popolazione cominciò a vivere nel terrore. Il suo elevato controllo del mantra potenziato dal suo frutto del diavolo gli consentiva di sentire qualunque conversazione e gli permetteva di essere al corrente di tutto ciò che accadeva sull'isola. Se qualcuno osava parlare male di lui o infrangeva una delle sue regole veniva immediatamente punito da un fulmine. La sconfitta di Ener Con l'arrivo dei pirati di Cappello di paglia avvengono grandi cambiamenti a Skypiea. I pirati affrontano Ener e i suoi subordinati, con il contributo della tribù Shandia. Ener cerca di distruggere l'intera Skypiea e riesce a distruggere Angel Island, ma alla fine viene sconfitto. Questi avvenimenti spingono gli Shandia e gli abitanti di Angel Island a porre fine alla guerra durata quattrocento anni. Ora tutti vivono in pace ad Upper Yard. Luoghi Luoghi di Upper Yard Villaggio degli Shandia È il villaggio in cui gli Shandia hanno vissuto da quando sono stati scacciati da Upper Yard. La sua ubicazione era ignota ad Ener. Gli Shandia vivevano qui in tende che assomigliavano ai tipi dei nativi americani. Nel villaggio sono presenti dei totem e una statua di Calgara. Rubber Band Land è un parco di divertimenti che è stato inaugurato durante i due anni di timeskip. La sua origine è dovuta ad Usop, il quale ha introdotto gli elastici alla popolazione locale. L'ingresso costa (pari a ). Amazon, Aisa e Nola lavorano qui. Pumpkin Café Il è un ristorante apeerto durante il timeskip. Laki e Konis lavorano qui. È famoso per i tagliolini al sugo di zucca. Luoghi di Angel Island è la parte originale di Skypiea essendo un'isola di nuvole. Non esiste più, perchè è stata distrutta da Ener. Angel Beach è la spiaggia dove i pirati di Cappello di paglia fanno la conoscenza di Pagaya e di Konis. Lovely street è una strada molto nota di Angel Island, e vi si trovano molti negozi. Casa di Gan Forr È l'abitazione personale di Gan Forr e si trova fuori dal raggio di azione del Mantra di Ener. C'è un orto in cui coltiva zucche ed un grande albero. Tecnologia Tutti gli abitanti di Skypiea utilizzano i Dial nella vita di tutti i giorni come fonte di luce, riscaldamento, propulsione e molto altro. Alcuni Dial raggiungono il mare blu, ma è molto raro trovarne in quelle acque. Popolazione I nativi di Angel Island appaiono per la prima volta nel capitolo 238 e nell'episodio 153. Sono generalmente una razza non aggressiva. Hanno piccole ali sulla schiena che apparentemente non hanno nessuna utilità. Si salutano tra loro dicendosi Heso (la parola giapponese che significa ombelico), spesso facendosi il gesto delle corna. Aspetto Fin dalla giovane età si pettinano i capelli in modo che prendano l'aspetto di due antenne. Le loro ali hanno un design diverso da quelle dei nativi di Bilca e dagli Shandia: sono piccole e puntano verso l'alto. Inoltre indossano abiti più semplici delle altre due razze. Inter-species Relationships Though peaceful, because of their devotion towards their ruling cast and their value of Warth, long ago their ancestors entered a war with the Shandia over their homeland, one which lasted 400 years. When the Birkans came along, they witnessed their caste system being abused by these newcomers and many of the Skypieans suffered under Ener's leadership because of his power. While the relationship with the Shandians was healed at the end of the war, leaving them to see if time would tell if the two races could get along, the remaining supporters of Enel were banished. Strength While seemingly physically weaker then the other sky races, they are more organized and are the most civilized. Their strength is in their more caring nature, their organisation and their resource access. Essentially, since they stole Skypeia from the Shandians' ancestors they also held one more strength - Vearth and with it also the Shandians homeland. Beliefs They follow the leadership of their ruling governor (whom they call 'God'). They rarely question the actions of their ruling caste, even when faced with the fearsome Enel. To the Skypieans, the ground from the Blue Seas below (which they refer to as 'Vearth') is sacred as plants do not grow without it in Skypiea. Like the Shandians, they see no value in gold since they value Vearth. Curiosità * Le vicende di Shandia e abitanti di Skypiea sono simili ai rapporti tra gli esploratori europei e i nativi americani. Navigazione en:Skypiea Categoria:Luoghi di Skypiea Categoria:Isole e arcipelaghi